someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
My Sister's Old Friend
Everyone in my immediate family loves Mario Kart. It doesn't matter which one. My sister's personal favorite was Mario Kart: Super Circuit. It was her favorite game when she was younger, but not anymore. Maggie (My little sister) used to always mention her friend Sandra to me. She kept saying to me, "Adam! Adam! Meet my friend, Sandra! Say hi!" It was just the title screen of Mario Kart: Super Circuit. I always said it was just a game, but she just ignored it and walked away, talking to this "Sandra" person. Maggie played that game for years and years, taking to the Gameboy Advance for whatever reason. Then, one day, she left the cartridge near the window, and it went untouched for a long time. Why did she abandon her favorite game? I bought her a Gamecube with a copy of Mario Kart: Double Dash, which everyone in my family got into and had days and days of fun, while Super Circuit was collecting dust. One day, Maggie ran up to me, "Do you want to play Double Dash? I just unlocked Petey Piranha!" "Sure," I replied. We went into her room and we played Double Dash for awhile. After racing on Mushroom City, I asked Maggie, "Remember Mario Kart: Super Circuit?" "Yes, why?" she replied. "Why did you always talk to it? Ya know, the game?" "I wasn't talking to the game, I was talking to Sandra." I then remembered that Maggie was quite the artist for an eight year old, so I asked if she can draw a picture of Sandra. She only showed me pictures of everyone sleeping. "Sleeping?" "Sandra said that everyone will one day sleep forever." I was very creeped out, she didn't understand what this Sandra person had said. My mom called us and said "Go to bed! It's 10 o'clock!" So I went in my room with my laptop and Maggie got ready for bed. I was browsing through eBay for a Gamecube-Gameboy Adapter. I eventually bought one on eBay, and it came in 2 days later. Upon its arrival, I was excited, because now I was able to play my favorite Gameboy Advance Game, "Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga" on my 78 inch TV! So, that's what I did: played it on my big TV. About 2 hours in, my sister asked if she could have her Gamecube back. I asked her if she wanted to play Super Circuit. "NO! No... never again... don't make me do that again!" She replied nervously. I wondered to myself why would she reply in such a way? I never asked why, but later that night, I decided to do some investigative work. The next night, it was 11 o'clock, I was supposed to be in bed, but I snuck into the kitchen, and went by the windowsill where the "Mario Kart: Super Circuit" cartridge was supposed to be, but it wasn't there. As I was walking into Maggie's room, I knocked over a wooden doll, making a loud crashing noise. My dad shot out of bed, "Adam, go to bed. Now." Of course, I went to my room and lay in my bed. I couldn't fall asleep. The suspense was killing me. What could be on that game that made my sister act so weird. I eventually went to sleep. After school the next day, I went into my sister's room, where I found Maggie's Red Gameboy Advance SP with Mario Kart: Super Circuit. I flipped up the screen and noticed a large crack in the screen. I didn't think much of it, since my sister breaks things often. I turned on the Gameboy and all I saw was a black screen, and heard a faint, demonic voice saying: "You... you are not Maggie." I couldn't believe what I heard. "What in the hell..." I said quietly said to myself. "WHERE IS SHE?!?!" My eyes widened. I turned off the Gameboy, and put it where I found it. I went into my room. I thought to my self: "is this what Maggie was freaking out for?" It has to be. What is this? Some kind of hack? Can't be, that's impossible. Not a hack to have the goddamn game asking you where your little sister is and listen to you. Impossible. I sat in a chair in my room, motionless until my sister came home from her volleyball game. I heard the living room door open and I rushed downstairs. "Maggie! Maggie... we need to talk." She looked at me, confused. "What?" I took her hand and went to her room and showed her the Gameboy SP. "Why the hell is something in this Gameboy asking me where you are?" "That's crazy... how-" Once I turned on the Gameboy Advance, she froze. A soothing voice spoke from the Gameboy. "Hello, old friend." My sister screamed in fear. I stood there, frozen, eyes wide in shock. My sister ran out of the room towards my parents, who tried to comfort her. I asked the game: "What the hell are you?" "I AM TUGTILE! GIVE ME THE GIRL!" The demonic voice grew louder. I was frozen, I couldn't even shut off the game. My sister rushed by my side, in tears. "SANDRA!!" She took out the cartridge. "It's a game that listens, Adam, is your curiosity cured now?!?!" She ran into the backyard. I went into my room and went onto my laptop. I went onto YouTube and looked up "a game that listens." A video came up called "Haunted Gaming-The Game That Listens(CREEPYPASTA)" by a user named "SomeOrdinaryGamers". I thought to myself: "Someone else had this experience?" I looked out my back window to see Maggie in our backyard, digging a hole. I went downstairs and into the backyard. I asked Maggie "You are going to bury it?" She didn't reply. I looked back towards a plastic chair we had in the backyard. It had a makeshift wooden cross with "R.I.P. Sandra" etched in it. "Maggie, wait- let me see the cartridge. She gave it to me and I went back to the Haunted Gaming video and listened to the details of the cartridge. Mario Kart: Super Circuit without a Nintendo Seal of Approval, TGTL written on the back- This isn't real. This is The Game That Listens. It was unreal. I went back into the backyard, threw the Mario Kart: Super Circuit cartridge into the hole along with the red Gameboy Advance SP. As we threw the Gameboy SP in, it turned itself on with a textbox onscreen. "Don't do this, Maggie." We put the dirt back into the hole and stuck the cross into the ground. Maggie and I went inside. Our parents looked at each other, confused as to why we would bury a game. To this day, it still puzzles them, as they ask questions about what had happened. Even our dog Nelly was affected by this incident. When she goes outside to play with the neighbor dogs and do her business, she barks at the cross, as if there is something there. The cartridge is still buried in my backyard. The cross still stands, for The Game That Listens. Category:Sequel Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Super Mario Category:Video Game Category:Original Story